Beneath the monster
by ellerose77
Summary: suck at summaries! set after graduation, klaus and caroline AU. caroline decides to take klaus up on his offer to go to new orleans
1. Chapter 1

**heyy! please read and review and if anyone knows how to make me a cover image please pm me! x**

"I need to ask you something". Caroline crossed her legs. She was sat in the boarding house, staring in to the roaring fire as Stefan poured her a drink. "Anything, you know that." Stefan handed her the scotch and sat on the couch opposite. She looked like she needed the drink. She played with the glass, then took a swig, preparing herself to speak. "OK, you know how Klaus let Tyler go? Freed him to return here? Well, he isn't coming back. He wrote to me. Didn't even have the damn decency to at least meet with me and say it to my face. He wrote that he has found a pack. Theres 10 of them. He's going to stay with them. He asked me to join him, but I know how it would go, i would constantly be competing for his affection. I can't just drop everything and move in with 10 wolves. Plus, i might as well just sign my death certificate now right!? She threw up her arms and fell back into the couch. Stefan stifled a smile as he watched her pout.

When he had regained composure, he said "so, what was it you wanted to ask me?" Caroline blinked. Lost in self-pity, she had almost forgot the point she was trying to reach. She downed the remaining scotch. "Oh, yeah. When Klaus returned to save Damon at graduation, he came to see me. He was already on his way to see me. He basically invited me to go back with him, to New Orleans. I didn't know what to say at the time, so i kept my stupid mouth shout. I mean, i know he loves me but i'm not really sure of my feelings towards him. I just haven't put much thought into those feelings because i thought i loved Tyler. When i read Tyler's letter, i was annoyed, like severely annoyed. I wasn't sad or hurt though. I kind of broke up with my boyfriend and i didn't feel anything. That got me thinking. What if i never really loved Tyler. What if i just got really caught up in my feelings for him, and the fact that what i thought i wanted i couldn't have made me want it even more? That got me thinking about the feelings i have for Klaus. I really like him. He is cocky and arrogant, but sweet and misunderstood. His soul is so beautiful yet so dark and tortured. And what i am asking is, how would you feel if i took him up on his offer, and went to meet him in New Orleans?" She held her breath, awaiting the vehmenent refusal she was expecting.

"Care, why would it matter what i think?" Stefan asked, looking puzzled.  
"Because! He's done so many terrible things! He killed Jenna, Tyler's mom, those hybrids! Need i go on?"  
"Caroline, we have all done terrible things. Now after what he has done there is no way in hell i'm going to defend him, but i've known Klaus for a while, and underneath the monster, i don't know, there is something else there. Who knows, maybe you can save him from himself." Stefan downed his own scotch and got up to fix himself another. He inclined his head towards Caroline, who shook her head.

"So you don't hate me?" "of course not. You have never had the chance to see the world. Well here is one, take it. We'll be fine. Damon is with Elena, probably doing something no one wants to know about, Matt has left with Rebekah, Bonnie is with her mom for the break and i am going to Portland. We're all moving on, starting our lives. You should too."  
"Why are you so awsome?" Caroline laughed and hugged Stefan, letting out a sigh of relief. "Keep in touch Care".  
"Always".

* * *

Caroline drove home and sat in her car. Am i really doing this? she thought to herself. Yes, yes you are. She walked into her house and glanced at the clock. 10:30 pm. "mom, you still awake?" She shrugged out of her leather jacket and pulled off her boots. "I'm in the living room hun." called her mom. She walked in to find her mom dressed in her pyjamas reading the paper. "mom you didn't have to wait up for me."

"I know. I just got a call from Stefan. he wanted to make sure you got home alright." of course, the knight that was sStefan Salvatore. She made a mental note to call him to say thanks. "mom i need to tell you something." She took a deep breath. Say it all at once or you won't say it at all. Think of a bandaid. "I have decided to go to New Orleans with Klaus." She blurted. She stared at her mom who was processing what she had just heard. "Are you sure hon?" What? She was expecting her mom to refuse to allow her like she had expected Sefan to. Maybe she was over reacting hugely. "YEah, but aren't you going to tell me i can't go? That i'm being stupid, that Klaus is a monster, and that i am making a huge mistake?" "hon, as much as Klaus has done, he has only ever tried to do right by you. When you call, he comes runnig. I have seen the way he looks at you. That man would do anything for you. I have no doubt in my heart that with him you would be safer than with me. But your my baby, and if you want to go, then i want you to go". With tears in her eyes, Caroline fell into her mothers lap. "will you be OK on your own? Won't you be lonely?"  
"Well, i should probably tell you that i have been on a couple of dates with the new officer. He's nice, but i didn;t want to go any further because i didn't want anything to change for you".  
"MOM! You need to call him, like right now! Don't put your happiness on hold for me!" "Allright, you go pack. Like i'm going to call a guy with my daughter sat next to me."  
"Haha ok". She got up and headed to her room.

* * *

**So let me no what you think darlings! i have plenty of ideas for the next chapter, but i would love suggestions! xE**


	2. Chapter 2

**here's chapter 2! hope you like it, please review! Thank you to TheReadingJedi and DannieSalvasonxox for my first reviews. You guys are awesome x**

* * *

Four hours on a stuffy plane next to an overweight man, snoring and drooling, with two kids karate chopping the back of her seat, Caroline was questioning her motives. _Just keep thinking about Klaus! The look on his face when you turn up! _She thought to herself.

20 minutes later, the plane landed, and with a speed that was as fast as she could go whilst still looking human, Caroline launched herself out of the plane. Speed walking, she got her luggage and went outside to hail a cab. Once she stepped outside, Caroline took off he green jacket. The air was hot and sticky. _I should not have worn boots _she thought. Just then, a cab pulled into the lay-by and Caroline grabbed her suitcase and power walked over to it, spotting a women already heading there too. Caroline got there first, and inwardly hurrahed. She got into the backseat while the driver loaded her suitcase into the trunk and smiled when she realized the air con was on full blast. The driver got in and asked, "where too chere?" He had a thick Cajun accent, and smelt like old spice. Shoot. She hadn't even thought about finding an address. Then she remembered overhearing Damon talking about Bourbon street. It seemed like a social hub and who knew, she might get lucky. "Bourbon street please" Caroline told the driver. _  
_

After a spell of silence, the driver ask," where you from chere?" She looked up from playing with the hem of her dress and answered, "Virginia." no need to be specific, this man may have an agenda. _Mystic falls has made you paranoid. He is just a polite man making conversation! _The driver glanced at her in his rear view mirror. "What brings you all the way over here then chere? A long lost love? Following a dream?"

"Something like that" murmured Caroline, fiddling with her dress again.

"Ooooeee now we're getting somewhere!" laughed the driver. He was a short man, round with tufts of grey hair poking out from under his trilby, and dark skin.

"Hey, what's your name chere?"

"Caroline"

"Well miss Caroline, this here journey is going to take a bit. Why don't you tell ol' Ray all about it." Caroline pondered this. The only person she ever really poured her heart out to was Stefan. Talking to Ray couldn't hurt could it? Maybe a stranger's point of view would be useful to her.

"Not much to tell. There was this guy-"

"Eeee I knew it! We got ourselves a love story!" He grinned into the rear view mirror and saw Caroline, open mouthed, paused mid-sentence. Ray tipped his cap. "Sorry chere, do be continuing".

"OK. So this guy moved to town, and he was just awful. He was a real monster." She hesitated. "He was a monster to everyone but me. He had a thing for me. My friends use to use me as his distraction. He had a short temper, especially when his authority was challenged, but it never focused on me. At the time I didn't think about it because I thought I was deeply in love with my boyfriend. Then my boyfriend left and I started to pay more attention to the guy."

When she paused to take a breath, Ray said, "You don't have to tell me this guys name but for the sake of understanding who is who in this chin wag, could you make a name up for the boy?"

"Oh sure, urm let's see. Nigel. We can call him Nigel" said Caroline with a smile. **N**iklaus and **N**igel. "Well, as I was saying, when my boyfriend left, I started paying Nigel more attention. He was, is a monster, but there was something beneath it. He had the most mysterious and tortured soul, but it was also so beautiful. I found myself hoping more and more that I could save him, like he saved me. He offered to take me around the world, like I have always wanted, and he even invited me out here, but I had a boyfriend. Couple of days ago though, I got a letter from him to say he wasn't coming back and it just dawned on me that I wasn't as in love with him as I thought. So here I am." Woah. Talk about spilling your guts. She felt good though. It was nice to talk to someone who didn't know the past. Who didn't know the nitty gritty of the twisted ordeal.

"Well chere, that boy's a damn fool, leaving a pretty girl like you. But this Nigel fella, he must be one hell of a guy, a lucky one too!" Ray winked.

"Haha, thanks Ray, you're not so bad yourself." The next 15 minutes or so were spent chatting about the sights of New Orleans.

"Miss Caroline, it pains me to say, but we have arrived at one Bourbon Street. We unfortunately must part. But i will not say goodbye chere. Here is my card." He handed a scrap of paper with a slightly legible number on. "You call that any time, day or night chere. I'll take you wherever you desire to go. I even give pretty girls a discount." Caroline gave him a huge grin.

"Oh so you do this with all the pretty girls you pick up Ray?" He laughed and held his hands up.

"None quite so pleasant as yourself my dear! Now let me get your case out."

Caroline stepped out onto the pavement and looked around. There was a lively sense around. People weren't rushing, they were taking their time, relishing every step they took. "Here you are chere. Now I better be hearing from you. And if this Nigel doesn't work out, you have my number! I make a mean gumbo."

"Haha! If Nigel doesn't work out, you will definitely be the first to know." She pecked him on the cheek and left the fare in his palm.

Walking down the street, she breathed in the smells. It was amazing. She mentally took notes of the places she wanted to see as she walked. Then she came to an abrupt halt. There was about 20 people, all sat at tables, with various objects surrounding them. Tarot cards, crystal balls, the works. Well, whilst i'm here she thought. She headed over to a lady sat on her own. She had a deck of cards on the table, but they didn't look like they had yet been used. Caroline glanced around and spotted something half concealed in a straw bag. It was an old book, with a knotted tree on the front, and an inscription that looked Latin. _A grimoire_. She's a witch! Caroline connected the dots. She probably knows where Klaus is! "Excuse me, may I?" Caroline gestured to the seat. The lady nodded.

"Palms up" she instructed. Caroline placed her hands on the table, palms facing the sky. The lady placed her hands on Caroline's, and gasped.

"Oh!" She pulled her hands away. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to use magic. Please have mercy!" cried the lady.

"Shush, i'm not going to hurt you!" assured Caroline. "What is your name?"

"Marie. If you are a vampire in New Orleans, surely Marcel has told you the names of every witch in residence?" The women was clearly puzzled.

"Urm, I've just arrived from Virginia, i'm looking for an old friend. I was passing by when I thought it would be cool to get a reading or something. If you know I am a vampire, you must be a witch. Why are you begging mercy for mercy?" It was Caroline's turn to be confused.

"This is Marcel's realm. He owns the place and for your own good, you should find him before he finds you. He don't take to well to un-introduced strangers. Or to witches. He has forbidden us to use magic at all. But when I saw you, I felt something, and I haven't seen you round so I thought I would do a little delving. I beg of you to keep this to yourself. Too many of my kind have been slayed."

"Marie, I don't know how it works here, but back home, my best friend was a witch and she practiced without fear. Why do you stay?"

"Who knows" Marie seemed to have drifted away, her eyes glazed over. Caroline remembered why she was here.

"Marie, do you happen to know where I can find Niklaus Mikaelson?" Marie sparked back to life.

"Klaus? I don't know what you into, but I hope for your sake you're careful child. Klaus resides in the Mikaelson manor. You follow that road there, then take a left into a clearing, you'll find him."

"Thank you Marie." She got up to leave when Marie grabbed her arm.

"I may keep to the rules, but I know when something has to give. You have a sense of someone who needs protection, you're part of something bigger, I can tell. If you need a witches help, you have mine and my sisters power behind you." Caroline could see the fear in her eyes and was touched this women was endangering the lives of her siblings as well as her own. "Thank you." She dropped a twenty dollar bill on the table and headed in the direction Marie had given her. _To Klaus._

* * *

**Thank you for reading, sorry about two chapters without Klaus but i have a plan and he will appear if not towards the end of chapter three, then definitely in chapter four! please review darlings and let me know anything you want to see, what you think, absolutely anything! xE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! hope you like it, please review! Thank you for the reviews. You guys are amazing! And if anyone knows how to create cover picture please pm me! x**

* * *

Walking down the street, Caroline found herself surrounded by a strange mix of cafes and voodoo emporiums. She was enveloped in the scent of coffee and the sound of laughter and lively chatter. She looked around, taking in the places she would check out later when she stopped. Sitting at a table outside a french cafe was a dark haired girl, with lightly tanned skin, sipping a coffee. Caroline stepped closer, when her suspicions were confirmed. Hayley, the were-slut. _What the hell is the she wolf doing here? _Just then, Hayley looked up and straight at Caroline, who was about to stride past. Smirking, Hayley gestured to the empty seat across from her and Caroline, wanting to prove that she wasn't fazed by her, took it.

Before they had a chance to talk, a young waiter appeared. "Bonjour mademoiselle, Welcome to the French Quarter's finest coffe house, may i take you order?" His accent was cute, it got Caroline thinking of why she was here. _You don't need a drink, you need to find Klaus. _But why was Hayley here? She had to get answers? "Thé glacé s'il vous plait." Hayley raised her eyebrows. _Yeah, I know French. _The waiter smiled and left, and the two girls remained staring at each other, willing the other to break first. "What are you doing so far from home?" asked Hayley.

"I could ask you the same thing. Finished breaking up couples in your own town did you?"

"Oo ouch." Hayley looked around. "No Tyler? Has he finally got bored of you?" She laughed.

"No, I broke up with him." Said Caroline, raising her head, just as the waiter returned with her tea.

"Et voila. Enjoy." He placed a napkin beside the cup, winked at Caroline and left. She looked at the napkin, and found a phone number scribbled in red ink on the side. She could feel herself blushing. "Woah, looks like Klaus has some serious competition!" taunted Hayley. Momentarily caught up, She looked at HAyley.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you broke up with Tyler and headed straight to New Orleans, where your dear Klaus resides. It's obvious. Tell me Caroline, does his dark side awaken something in you?" she teased.

"Shut up."

Hayley could tell she had ruffled her feathers, so decided to carry on. "Is little miss goody goody attracted to the monster? Do you really think you can save him? Or that he loves you? Or that-"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Caroline. She picked up her drink and threw it over Hayley. Picking up her case, she strode off looking visibly annoyed. _Keep striding, head up, shoulders back. You are in control and she is the delusional one. _

She followed the road for about ten minutes when her suitcase ran over a rock, nearly sending her over if it wasn't for vampire speed. She straightened herself, then went over to the case. It was lying on it's side, with one wheel attached, and the other in three pieces a couple of steps behind. Caroline groaned, and went over to it. She sat on it, still overturned, and slumped her head in her hands. _You better than this, don't let her get to you! Pull yourself together, people will think there's something wrong._

A cough interrupted her spiral into madness. She looked up, and came face to face with none other than Elijah. "Miss Forbes, what a pleasant surprise." He offered her his hand, and when she took it, helped her stand. Bending over, he righted the suitcase. "What brings you to New Orleans?" He offered her his arm, and she took it. He grabbed her suitcase in his other hand and began leading her the way Marie had told her. "Your brother" said Caroline, smiling in spite of herself. "Are, then we are forever in your debt Caroline. A broken-hearted Klaus is not comfortable to be around. If he wasn't my brother, I would have considered staking him." Caroline laughed. The impeccable gentlemen, contemplating violence?

He lead her to the end of the road, turning left into a clearing. A few paces forward and a large manor house came into view. It looked exactly like the stereotypical manor home a wealthy plantation owner may have owned, complete with surrounding land. "Wow, you originals have a thing for mansions".

"Haha, we have become accustom to the finer things in life, guilty pleasures and such. Now by the mood I left Klaus in this morning, I can tell you have not announced your arrival, so please allow me." Ever the gentlemen, he opened the door, and gestured for her to enter first, following after with her suitcase. Caroline found herself in a grand hall, with decadent art and furnishings. Two large staircases stood either side of the hall, and met at the top, leading to rooms left and right.

A young girl appeared from a room off to the left wearing simple black clothes. "Good afternoon Mr Elijah. Miss. Mr Niklaus has gone to meet with Marcel and expects to return this evening. "_He isn't here? Bummer!_

"Good afternoon Connie, this is our friend Miss Caroline Forbes. She will be staying with us, please turn down the guest room opposite Mr Niklaus' room."

"Very good sir" she headed up the stairs, and turned right.

"That will only take a moment, can I offer you a drink while you wait? I would offer you a tour but I am close to certain that Niklaus will want to do that."

"A drink would be lovely, thank you." Elijah placed his hand on the small of her back and led her to a large open space. It too was heavily furnished in lavish fabrics and dark wood. Caroline could feel a running theme. "Please, have a seat." He gestured to the sofa and she sat down. Elijah poured a whisky and handed it to her. "Please excuse me a moment, I will just see to it your luggage is taken to your room and cook knows that we are seating one more."

"Oh no, please you don't have to do anything, I am fine with staying in a hotel or something." Caroline floundered. She hated feeling she was imposing.

"Not at all. Someone so dear to Niklaus as you is welcome. Besides, it will be refreshing to see a new face around here." With a reassuring smile, Elijah left. Caroline swerved in her seat and evaluated her surroundings. The large grandfather clock in the corner chimed, and the huge mirror above the ornate fireplace reflected a scene from the 20's. She gulped her drink as Elijah returned with Connie. "Connie will show you to your room now. I will leave you to get settled."

"Thank you Elijah." She got up and followed Connie up the stairs and down a long corridor covered with paintings. She passed 5 rooms before reaching the end of the corridor, the large window showering the two end doors with afternoon sun. "This is Mr Niklaus' room here." Connie pointed to the left. "Here is your room." She opened the door with an old fashioned key and led Caroline into a bright room. The back wall consisted of two floor length windows either side of a large glass door, leading out onto a balcony. The room itself was styled in the same way the rest of the house was. Only the dark furniture was slightly lighter, the fabrics slightly more feminine. The four poster bed was covered in heavy blankets, and the ornate fireplace was decorated with an ornate clock and a gilt framed mirror. The desk held a mosaic vase of fresh flowers and the whole room screamed royal. "If you need anything, just pull this cord," Connie gestured to a floor length strip of fabric. "Myself or one of the other girls will be up for anything you need."

"Connie, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" Caroline had the feeling she had been compelled.

"18" answered Connie innocently.

"How long have you worked for the Mikaelsons?"

"A couple of months. My mother is ill so college was always out of the question and the Mikaelsons offered a great wage and plenty of leverage on my hours so I can still look after mum. Is that all miss Forbes?"

"Just one more thing, it's Caroline. You don't have to worry about formality with me." Connie smiled gratefully and left.

Breathing out, Caroline headed over to the chaise lounge where her suitcase had been placed and started stocking her wardrobe. First thing I need to do is head to the local clothes shop, she thought as she assessed the few t-shirts and dresses she had bought.

About an hour later, Caroline heard a lock on the door. Her heart began racing. _Klaus?_ "Come in!" she called. The door slowly opened and Connie popped round. Caroline tried to hide her disappointment. "Mr Elijah asked me to inform you that dinner will be served shortly."

"Thanks Connie". As Connie left, Caroline heard the front door open, then Elijah's smooth voice.

"Niklaus, welcome home."

* * *

**Sorry about Klaus hiatus! He is definitely in the next chapter, I promise!****Please review and tell me if you want to see anything happen or any suggestions you have! xE  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, here is chapter 4. Sorry about the wait, but this chapter has been so hard to write! I wanted it to meet everyone's expectations while staying true to how I see Klaus, because I know everyone has their own opinions of how he would act in certain events and such. I really hope you like it and thank you so much for all of the reviews!**

* * *

Caroline's heart skipped a beat and her stomach was doing somersaults. _He's here! _She suddenly felt very self conscious and ran into the en suite to evaluate her appearance in the floor length gilt framed mirror. She was still wearing the dress she had traveled there in, but luckily it didn't look too ruffled. She joujed her hair. and before she lost all confidence, walked too her door and listened. They had moved into the parlor. _Now's the time, go! _She stepped out of her room and spotted Connie entering Klaus' room with fresh towels. Caroline nodded to her and gave her a smile. Connie smiled back and closed the door. Caroline headed down the corridor and stopped at the joining of the stairs. She looked down and could see Elijah's back, but no Klaus.

She shuffled down a couple of steps until she could hear their conversation. "She's dead! Jane Anne Deveraux is dead. Murdered by Marcel. I didn't even get a chance to find anything out." He was obviously livid. She could hear him breathe heavily as he paced. She took another few hesitant steps and crossed the hall to the parlor entrance, keeping herself out of sight. "I'm sorry brother. Try not to worry too much, i'm sure your evening will improve in one way or another." Elijah left the room, nodding to Caroline and giving her a small smile as he went. _Time to go in._

She walked forward and saw Klaus. He was standing sideways to her, facing the fireplace. His arms stretched out either side of the mantle piece and his lean back curved over. He was intently staring into the roaring flames. He hadn't heard her enter. Odd, he heard everything. This death must have reallt shaken him. Then Caroline had a thought. Who was this Jane Anne? Why was he so agitated by her death? Was he his new love interest? Had he moved on from her? Caroline was freaking out about his feelings for her when something happened that blew the doubts clear from her mind. Klaus looked up into the mirror and saw her. His expression changed. Anger to shock, shock to hope, hope to delight to-.

Klaus did something completely unexpected. He flashed across the room and picked her up, spinning her around so fast to the point she knew she would throw up, vampire or not, if he didn't stop. She was to surprised to form a coherent sentence, she just managed a weak "Klaus!" Realizing her discomfort, he instantly put her down, and seeming to remember something, took a step back. Confused, Caroline watched him closely. He was obviously happy, but he was trying to hide it for some reason. "Caroline, what a pleasant surprise, too what to I owe the pleasure? Is a friend in trouble? Mystic Falls in peril danger once again?"

Now she got it. He didn't believe she was there for _him_. He thought she was there for his _help_. She released a relieved breath as she realized he was truly happy she was there. She took a step closer too him. "No, Klaus i'm here for you." No sooner had she finished, when he was directly in front of her. He lowered his head to rest his forehead against hers. "What about Tyler?" he asked as he weaved his hands into hers.

"History" she stated. He smiled down at her, and she knew she had never felt like this. His cerulean eyes shined with a thousand momnets of pain, and a few moments of ecstasy. His hot, sweet breath blew on her and just then, standing close, resting on each other as though they each needed the others support to stand, just then she realized she loved him.

Connie walked in and hesitated. "Mr Niklaus! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to interrupt I was just leav-"

"Not to worry Connie, have a lovely evening." Klaus' eyes never left hers. She had never seen him be so kind to someone other than her, did she really make him this happy? Then Caroline remembered a worry she had had. "Klaus, did you compel Connie?" His eyes grew confused, but remained a soft and warm she had never seen. "No of course not love. She needed a job to pay for her ill mother and I needed staff." Caroline released another sigh of relief.

He led her over to the sofa. "What made you come? When I left you, you were pretty intent on college. And what about your friends? I'm sure they don't like the idea of you being here with me love." His eyes turned worried.

"Well, when I broke up with Tyler, I decided that I have years and years for college, but I may not have years to act on my feelings for you". That earned her another warm gaze from him. "As for my friends, everyone has moved on and the only one who knows is Stefan, he told me to do it." Klaus smirked. "Your feelings for me?" She rolled her eyes.

"That was the only part you picked up?" He laughed and visibly relaxed. She's really here for me he thought. I have finally won the women I love.

"Niklaus, Caroline, dinner is served." Said Elijah, entering the parlor. Klaus got up, and offered his hand down to Caroline. She placed her hand in his and allowed him to help her get up. He released her hand after a minute, and gestured for her to go first. He hung back with Elijah. "Your mood has improved brother." commented Elijah. Klaus smiled.

"I've got here Elijah. I've actually got her." Elijah patted him on the back.

"For god's sake, don't ever lose her."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Just wanted to say, I've had two people ask me why I don't use swear words? Random of you to realize but to answer, it's just not how I roll, sorry. Thank you to every one who has followed, favourited, reviewed or just read this! I won't be updating until tuesday 11th June at the earliest due to exams, but I promise it will be extra long! xE**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So sorry it's been so long guys! Exams have been crazy, but they are over! And I have all week to update. Oh yeah, thank you for 20 REVIEWS! you guys are the best! keep on reviewing! **

* * *

Caroline entered the dining room and stopped suddenly, overwhelmed by the grandeur. a huge chandelier dripped from the high ceiling casting a golden glow over the scene. The dark, cherry wood table was long and regal, and adorned with food. the crystal decanters on the side board were filled with various liquids, and everything sparkled.

Klaus came up to her, and placing his hand on the small of her back, whispered in her ear. " What do you think?" She blinked several times and answered,

"It's beautiful". Klaus smiled and led her to a seat at the top end of the table opposite Elijah. After getting her chair for her, he took his seat at the head of the table. As he did, a young girl came in and started pouring the wine. She reminded Caroline of a previous worry and once she had left the room, Caroline asked, "Klaus, have you compelled Connie and the others to work for you?" She looked at him, surprised to see bewilderment on his face.

"Of course not love. Connie had no chance at college with her mothers help, I needed the help and offer good wages and good hours to fit in with her mothers care. As for the others, they work here because I pay a great wage, not because they have no other choice." Caroline released a sigh inwardly. Klaus hadn't compelled anyone, maybe he had changed.

"So, Caroline, have you seen much of the city?" Asked Elijah, picking up his cutlery.

"No nothing. I arrived earlier today so I've only seen the shops on the way here." No need to mention her run in with Hayley, not until she found out her reason for being here.

"Well, Niklaus will be sure to take you around. The city is exquisite, great night life. In fact, why don't you take her out now Niklaus?" As Elijah turned to face Klaus, a phone rang. Klaus pulled it out of his pocket and checked the caller ID. His face looked like he was carefully tying to hied any sign of emotion. "Excuse me, I must take this." With that, he rose and left the room, heading up the stairs and to his room, shutting the door behind him.

Caroline looked at Elijah, who looked back with equal measures of intrigue and confusion. "I wonder who that could have been" said Caroline placing her napkin on the table. "I'm sure it was important for him to have answered, why don't we adjourn to the parlor for coffee?" Elijah rose in one fluid movement and waited as Caroline too rose. They headed into the parlor where a young boy had just finished laying down a tea tray. Caroline tried to diffuse the awkwardness of the situation.

"So Elijah, how many people do you have working here?" Elijah motioned for her to have a seat beside him on the sofa and poured them both a coffee.

"Well, there is three girls who keep upstairs in order, one of which is Connie, three young men who look after down here, two stable boys and five kitchen staff. We hire more if we have people staying or if we have an event. That way everyone can have a personal helper, like Connie for you."

She took the china coffee cup from him. "Really? I have my own helper?" She was glad that she had a girl to talk to and shop with and be a general friend for a lack of any others. "Of course. Connie works irregular hours to fit in with looking after her mother. We will get you another girl as soon as possible-"

"No no!" Caroline interrupted. "Connie is fine really. Her hours are fine, i'm used to doing things myself, actually I prefer it. Connie is lovely, and if she is my help she can come shop with me."

The corner of Elijah's mouth curved into a smile. "Well, it's not usual, but as she is your help I suppose you could take her shopping." Breaking the norm seemed to be her specialty she thought to herself. They both turned then at the the sound of Klaus descending the staircase. He entered the parlor looking flushed and angered. "Caroline love, i'm afraid we will have to postpone our outing until tomorrow, something has come up that I need to see to personally." With that he took off. _What's he up to? _Caroline was caught between two options. Stay and leave Klaus to it, or go and see what has him so flustered. She made her decision.

"Well, it's late, as I have nothing planned I think i'll get an early night" she said to Elijah. "Goodnight."

Unsuspectingly, Elijah replied " Goodnight Caroline."

When she got to her room, she locked her door. She went to the balcony and lowered herself down. She hopped down and checked she hadn't been spotted, then surreptitiously walked around the side of the house, into the front courtyard. She spied Elijah still in the parlor and kept to the shadows all the way out. From there she ran until she was out onto the busy streets. Elijah was right, it was even busier at night. How was she supposed to find Klaus here? She walked down the road into the square and saw Marie packing up for the night. She ran over to her.

"Marie, you haven't seen Klaus have you?" Marie looked up surprised.

"Hello again child, still cavorting with dangerous people I see." Her tone was stern, but with a softness of a mother.

"Yeah."

"Well, about 5 minutes ago he walked into Leo's over there. Its the usual hangout for your kind. I'm off home now, if you need me, I live over there." She pointed to a small voodoo shop across from Leo's. "Thank you." She headed over to Leo's. From the outside, it looked like any other bar. As she stepped inside she saw a main stage with karaoke set up, booths around the side and a huge bar against the right wall. Sure enough, seated in one of the booths was Klaus. He was sat facing someone Caroline couldn't see, so she merged into the crowd.

She got to a booth on the opposite side to Klaus and whoever he was with. She sat down and grabbed a menu, hiding her face. She peeked above the menu and grunted. A group of dancers had positioned themselves near the stage, blocking her view. Caroline concentrated on what she could hear. "You dare try and ruin anything? Do you really think I have to let you live in such splendor, or support you with my riches?"

Who on earth could this be? That Klaus would support in the first place. It was clear the dancers weren't going to move anytime soon, so Caroline made a decision to join them. If she stayed this side of them, Klaus wouldn't see her and go on ignoring the dancers, but she would see his companion. She swayed over to the group, a guy with a striped trilby turned to her and grabbed her hand. She let him swing with her, trying to be polite but see Klaus at the same time. He spun her round, and that was when she saw her again. Hayley. She was the important pop up that had stolen her night with Klaus away. That Klaus was supporting. The were-slut.

At that moment, Klaus looked round, straight at her. His eyes went from her to Hayley, who was looking particularly smug. Caroline locked eyes with her. Hayley looked down, and Caroline's eyes followed. Hayley was cuddling her stomach. Caroline must have been to preoccupied arguing before to notice the sight roundness of her stomach. _She was pregnant! _What was she doing in New Orleans? Whose was it? Why was Klaus helping her? The pieces started to fit together. Klaus, Hayley, New Orleans, pregnant. Klaus saw her put it together and started to get up, but Caroline was closer to the door, and didn't have a large crowd in front of her. She bolted out the door and into the square, looking around, she thought of where to go. Not back to the mansion, he would expect that. No, he was faster, she needed a hiding place and she needed it now. Her eyes glanced across a small voodoo shop across the street. _Marie's._

Looking behind her to make sure Klaus did not see, she sped to Marie's and pounded on the door. "What on God's green-" Marie opened the door in her dressing gown. She did a double blink when she saw Caroline, but could sense urgency. "Come in child, quickly." She locked the doors and sprinkled what looked like salt across the bottom of the door. She looked at Caroline, arms wrapped around herself, shaking and quietly sobbing. Marie put her arm around her. "I told ya to be careful with forces above your control. Come on." She led her into the front room and poured her some tea. "Now, tell me what happened."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! There will be more of the whole Hayley/Klaus/Caroline drama by wednesday at the latest! xE**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Here as promised is chapter 6. Please review, it makes my day and gives me the incentive to update!**

* * *

Marie handed her a small cup of hot liquid. It smelt like lemon and cinnamon. "It's a soothing tincture. Now sit back and drink". Marie took a seat in a tatty armchair next to a coffee table scattered with cards. As Caroline took a sip, she looked around the small living room. There was just enough room to swing a cat. Just. The room was largely dominated by a huge stone fireplace. The wooden mantel was adorned with small statues, crystals and candles. The walls were papered in a dark and gnarled material.

"Now child. What has you all ruffled?"

"Haha". Caroline laughed without humor. "It's a long story. Where do I begin?"

"Well child, you could always start from the beginning. That's usually the best place to start. Don't worry how long and complicated the story is, my house is sealed from all outside hearing." She nodded her head to the window where Caroline saw a white plate with a plant burning, letting off a hazy smoke that twisted and contorted as it rose. "Spelled sage" Marie said with a small smile.

"OK. I used to date a guy called Tyler. He was a werewolf, then Klaus turned him into a hybrid. He became sired to Klaus, doing whatever he wanted. He went away to break the sire bond. That's when he met Hayley. She is a werewolf and she helped him. He always told me that nothing happened between them but I always suspected something. Then she was involved in something with a load of hybrids back home and she left. I thought I had seen the back of her. Klaus had told Tyler to leave or die, and during that time I realized my feelings for Klaus. He left to go to New Orleans, inviting me to join him and I refused, I guess I was still trying to hold onto Tyler because I was scared of the unknown. What I hadn't realized was that during the time Hayley was still with us, she and Klaus slept together. Now, she is pregnant, and it's his. Whats's worse, he didn't tell me. He has been giving the were-slut money to support herself whilst trying to convince me he loves me!"

Marie waited a moment to answer. "Child. What do you want from me?"

Caroline blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you came to me for a reason, what was that reason?"

Caroline thought for a moment. She came here because she wanted to get off the street. She wanted to hide from Klaus. Hide from the future. "I want to get away. I want to undo everything." Caroline started to break down into tears. "I want to be rid of everything and everyone! I just want to go back and take Klaus when I could, before this whole mess."

"You want Klaus? Go and get him. He is out there right now trying to find you. He chose to come after you instead of stay with this Hayley girl. Go out there and get him. Turn the cards back in your favor." Marie waved a hand over the coffee table. "You know, many people think that the cards are chosen by some sort of mystical earthly power. They aren't you know. You chose the cards. You can turn them."

"Thank you so much. For everything." Caroline got up and hugged Marie.

"That's alright child, life was boring before you came along."

Caroline walked into the hall, took a deep breath, then opened the door.

* * *

Marie picked up a card and smiled to herself. "I told you so." She laughed as she placed the lovers card down on the coffee table.

* * *

**Ok, Short and hopefully sweet! This is just a filler, I needed the pregnancy out there and for Caroline to be able to face it, Got many ideas for the next chapter. review if you please! xE**


	7. authors note

Hey guys, i'm so sorry for the long wait but i have been so busy dealing with loads of drama and the story has been the last thing on my mind, BUT I BREAK UP TUESDAY 23RD JULY and will post two chapters by the end of that week, thank you for sticking with my story and the reviews/faves/follows. you guys make me want to keep writing

xE


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry about the wait guys, here it is. Special thanks to Katniss Peeta Perfect, your review was so kind , this is for you!**

* * *

Caroline took a moment to gather herself before she opened the door and stepped into the square. It appeared that during the time she talked with Marie, the crowds had overflowed the clubs and into the streets , forcing her to stand on her tiptoes and crane her neck to scan the crowds, in search of him. She didn't have to search long, she heard him before she spotted him, frantically searching each group whilst calling her name. His eyes were full of worry and regret. "Caroline?" Had he lost her? All he could think about was the look of understanding that had flooded her eyes followed quickly by an avalanche of hurt. She watched him pull his phone out. "Brother" came Elijah's calm voice.

"Elijah is Caroline there?"

"Of course brother. She went to bed shortly after you left."

"No Elijah she didn't. She followed me. She saw me with Hayley and I could see it in her eyes, she knows everything."

Elijah paused a moment, thinking the situation through fully. "OK, where is Hayley now?"

"She's back at her flat."

"Good, keep her out of the way, we need to be focused on finding Caroline."

"What if I've lost her brother? What if there is way back from this?"

"Brother there is never a way back, only forward. You must except the present situation and focus on the future. That you can decide."

"I need her Elijah. I don't know what I would do if I lost her, I, ah,"

Caroline watched him breakdown and it touched her. This was the most open display of emotions he had ever shown, and it was all directed towards her. Her head told her to go. Straight to the manor and then swiftly to the airport. Her heart had other ideas. _Listen to him. Here what he has to explain and make your decision from there. Don't do anything rash. _After a minute of deliberating she had decided. She started to walk over to where he spoke with Elijah. Well obviously she was going to listen too her heart. She had always made a point to follow it, why change now? Although, she did walk slow, letting him think she was gone for a bit longer before she stood behind him. "Klaus."

He turned at an inhuman speed, relief washing over him, "Caroline" he breathed as he moved to embrace her. She took a step back, extending her arm in front of her. "I've decided to listen to your explanation of this picture. And I want the full story, no lies or edits. From there I will determine my next move." He looked up, his eyes slightly brighter, more optimistic. He gestured towards a nearby cafe. "Shall we?"

* * *

"Thank you." Caroline accepted her coffee and waited for Klaus to speak. She hadn't wanted the coffee, but Klaus had insisted she would need it.

"So, I suppose I should start at the beginning. Hayley had made a deal with Katherine. Once Katherine had what she needed from her, she sent her lackey to deal with her. I wanted to know where Katherine was so I killed the vampire and took Hayley back to the mansion. We had dinner, I was merely showing hospitality to appeal to her, get her to spill what I needed to know. She had made the deal with Katherine to find out about her parents. We talk about my paintings and I realised we both had abandonment issues."

Although she would never admit it, Caroline began to feel sorry for Hayley. Though Klaus was quick to douse her compassion.

"We had a few drinks and then we found ourselves caught up with each other. I swear it meant nothing, a way to pass time, a way to ascertain information on Katherine. Then when I went to New Orleans, a group of witches tried to threaten me with her life and that of the child she was carrying. The knew it was mine, the witch has an affinity for sensing expectant women. This was the first I heard about it. I was ready to let them both die, show the witches they could not order me around, when Elijah reminded me of the importance, the sanctity of family. For all of the problems caused, the child is still mine." Caroline couldn't decide whether the glint of pride at the mention of the child was touching or painful. "Now I provide her with a comfortable flat, means of food and any other basics she needs, yet please do not mistake this for a cheerful arrangement. She is necessary until the child is born. I have no use for her after."

Caroline knew that he said this for her benefit, but she wondered if he really felt this way. She was slightly appalled that a man, even he, could think this way about the mother of his child. However, she had a more pressing question. "When?"

Klaus looked reluctant. "After I sent Tyler away."

Caroline's eyes grew large and she was close to spouting actual steam. "You mean to tell me after saving my life, after realising I knew you love me, you weren't satisfied with just sending Tyler away, but sleeping with the she wolf? And then when you came to graduation and declaring how you would wait for me, how you were determined to be my last love, you knew. Ha!" She laughed without humor. " You must have thought me stupid! Soaking up your presence all the while oblivious to the fact you impregnated Hayley! You," Unable to finish her sentence and visibly fuming, Caroline got up, grabbed her jacket and stormed out of the cafe, setting off at vampire speed, needing to get to the mansion so she could pack and get the hell out of there.

What had she been thinking? That he would change? Be a better guy for her? Stop being the monster everyone warned her about? She lost count of the amount of told you so's that would be heading her way. She reached the Mikaelson manor and as she reached for the door, it opened revealing a calm Elijah. If you stop to talk, Klaus will be here in no time and you will have to face them both. With that she pushed past Elijah and ran upstairs, straight into her room, locking the door behind her. She instantly felt guilty for treating him like this but then she remembered, he knew about the child and didn't think to tell her. Going straight to the bed, she retrieved her suitcase from underneath and threw it on the mattress. Wasting no time she went straight to the dresser and retrieved all her clothes, not bothering to fold anything, favoring the time saving method of tossing it all in and planning on using the time honored technique of sitting on top of the case to close it. She was so hyped up, throwing fabric here and there that she didn't realize the knock at her door. She headed to the mirror where a scarf had landed, covering the glass, and jumped when she saw Elijah stood at her door. She spun around.

"How did you get in? I locked the door." She glanced to the hook next to the door where her key hung.

"The housekeeper has a master."

Not having the heart to force him to leave, but not entirely wanting to talk to him either, Caroline carried on packing. "You realize that you simply not heavy enough for the case to close?" Caroline paused. How did he?

"Caroline, there are no flights out this late."

"Then I will go to a hotel and leave tomorrow."

"Caroline, there is no need. You have a free bed here."

"Forgive me Elijah but I can't stay here knowing that you both kept a pretty big game-changer from me." She resumed packing, heading into the bathroom to collect her toiletry bag.

"Forgive me Caroline but it was not my story to tell. It was Niklaus' to deal with."

When he put it that way, it was hard to be mad at Elijah. He was an all round good guy, always trying to look out for everyone. Now what? She didn't want to stay here with Klaus, but Elijah had a point. Even if she went to a hotel, she wouldn't be leaving until morning. She was pretty sure that a different roof over her head wouldn't stop Klaus calling. "Fine, I'll stay. But only until morning. At least staying here I'll get to say goodbye to Connie."

Happy that he had secured her for the night, Elijah left, locking the door on his way both turned when the front door opened.

"Caroline!?"

* * *

**Hope that was OK, please review any suggestions, anything you don't like, anything at all, this story is for you guys xE**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the wait!**

* * *

Klaus headed straight for the stairs as Elijah descended. "She's in her room" Elijah informed and went into the den. Klaus wasted no time in running up the stairs to Caroline's room. He hesitated outside the door, listening in.

Caroline meanwhile had slumped against the bed. She was to angry to cry, to hurt to lash out. She walked over to the drawers where a silver tray held a crystal decanter of whisky and two tumblers. She poured herself a glass, downed it and then poured another.

Klaus went into his room. He shouldn't eavesdrop, she is entitled to her privacy. He walked over to his drawers where a silver tray held a crystal decanter of whisky and two tumblers. He poured himself a glass, downed it, and then poured another. He took a sip, and then walked out onto his balcony.

Caroline took a sip of her whisky, then walked out onto her balcony. The sky was still dark, the stars shining Disney style. She sighed and looked over, coming face to face with Klaus, who was on his balcony, right next to hers. They looked at each other for a moment, taking in their respective whisky glasses. Then Caroline, remembering what had gone down earlier broke eye contact and walked over to the railing. Klaus mimicked her movements, but didn't take his eyes off her once.

Breaking the silence, Klaus said, "i'm so sorry Caroline". She didn't look at him, just continued to stare straight ahead. Klaus was near breaking point.

"Tell me what I can do Caroline. Tell me how I can fix this."

She turned to look at him, noticing his eyes, shining with unshed tears. She downed her whisky and said solemnly,

"You can't". She walked into her room, closing the door to the balcony, and to Klaus, behind her. She held herself for a moment, trying to pull her emotions together. She glanced at the bed. She was to hyped up to sleep. The clock on the mantel piece called out two am, and she made a split second decision to go out, try and forget about the whole ordeal until the morning, when she would hopefully be on a plane, too tired from the nights partying to keep her eyes open. Grabbing a twenty dollar bill she left her room, locking the door.

Across from her, Klaus' door was slightly agape. _No, _she thought. _He's entitled to his privacy._ But her curiosity won the battle and she tiptoed over to his door. He had just come in from the balcony. His eyes were dry, hard and flat. He downed his whisky, then rolled the glass over in his hand. Suddenly, so quick it took Caroline's breath away, her threw his glass across the room, swiftly followed y the other tumbler, the decanter of whisky and the silver tray. Unsatisfied, he moved onto the canvases that adourned his walls. She could tell they were his, they were all the same tone of loneliness, abuse and misery. Beautiful in their darkness. She could hardly bear to stand there and watch as he tore them in two.

He was going along the wall, taking the paintings one by one. Caroline looked around and saw that the next one in line for the slaughter was familiar. A snowflake. That was the piece he was working on when she realised her feelings for him. When she finally, yet secretly, admitted her feelings for him to herself. When she finally realised that though he made mistakes, huge unforgettable mistakes, beneath everything there was a little boy. A human little boy, raised without the guidance of a loving father, forced to grow up fast. The day she fell in love with him.

Unable to let the painting be destroyed she wasted no time in bursting through the door and heading over to him. "KLAUS STOP!" she shouted. But he was to far gone. He had retreated into a dark corner of his mind and she couldn't pull him out. He reached for the painting, and thinking of no other way to stop him destroying a mark of their journey, she jumped infront of him. Placing her hands on either side of his head, she pulled him down to kiss her. Reaching up on tiptoes, she sealed his mouth with her own. After a moment, she saw recognition flare up in his eyes. She felt him release the canvas and breathed a sigh of relief into him. He put his hands on her face, her hair, her waist, Securing her to him. They were both overcome with emotion it took them a moment to calm down and separate.

Caroline picked up the canvas and checked it for any damage. Luckily she had kissed him before any damage was done. "Why do you care so much for that painting?" asked Klaus, momentarily distracted by her preference to picking it up.

"This painting told me the truth about you. It allowed me to admit to myself of my feelings towards you. I looked at this painting, and I fell in love with you."

He took her into a hug, not caring about keeping his alpha mode on. "Tell me you forgive me. Please Caroline."

She looked at him. She loved that. Of that she was sure. Love is messy. But you stick it out. It is the closest thing we have to magick. That is what her mother had always told her. "Yes. Yes i forgive you." They smiled at each other, then remembering the current scene, they looked around. The room was a mess. Glass and canvas littered the floor and the wallpaper was ripped from the force of Klaus pulling his paintings down. "It looks like a bomb has dropped."

"I will sleep in the room down the hall. I'll arrange this to be cleaned up tommorow."

"There's no need for Connie to clean a new room for you, you can hang in my room until yours is sorted." His eyes lit up and he smiled in a way that took her breath away. "No funny business mind, you can have the chair, or the floor."

"Of course." he nodded his head in a way that was sort of gentlemanly, yet mocking. _We'll see, _He thought.

xxx

Caroline came out of the bathroom in cotton shorts and matching camisole, trying to ignore his approving glare. She began pulling pillows off the huge bed and creating a makeshift mattress. She then pulled of the ivory silk velvet throw off the bed and laid it on top of the mattress come pillow pile. "There you go." He turned from the painting on her wall, the newly placed snowflake, and regarded the heap of cushions. "Do you really expect for me to sleep on that?"

"Well, you can always sleep in the sty across the hall, i just thought you would want a more comfortable, tidy room to lay your precious little head." She couldn't help but smirk. He pursed his lips and went to change. Satisfied that she had won the argument, she crawled into the cavernous bed. Funny, not so long ago she was too jittery to sleep, now as she lay her head on the plump down pillow, she could barely keep her eyes open long enough to notice Klaus re-entering. She watched him as he slumped onto the floor. "You know, I have been imprisoned in a dungeon in France, with no company other than the vultures eating the recently deceased room mate and I was a lot comfier than this."

"Thank you for that imagery. I mean, it's not like I was planning to sleep or anything."

"Please Caroline. Allow me to sleep in the bed."

"No. You will take up too much room, I like to starfish." To exaggerate her point she sluggishly spread out into a star pose, seconds from sleep.

"Pretty please Caroline."

"The physical appearance of the please has no effect." Klaus found himself sneering. She was so funny half asleep.

"I won't take up much room, you have my word. Anyway, you are about to fall deeply asleep any moment now, I'll just join you up there then."

"Urgh fine! But you need to bring the cushions up here."

"Why?" His question was answered when she began to make a wall between her side of the bed and his.

"Now, this side is Caroline's side, she doesn't take too kindly to trespassers. That side is Klaus' side. And if he leaves it he will be sorry."

"Will he now?" Her response was a soft snore. Klaus reached across and stroked the side of her cheek. "Well, I guess I will just have to risk it."

* * *

**Ooooo so what do you think? review s'il vous plait! xE**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm going to try and keep my updating more regular (i say try loosely), every weekend. Thanks for all of the views!**

* * *

Caroline awoke to the glorious sun streaming in through the gossamer curtains. She stretched into a starfish shape, taking a moment to realise that her flailing limbs should have hit an obstacle. She looked to her left, and came across an empty space where Klaus should have been. Now the only evidence he had been there at all was the crumpled sheets. She sat up and listened hard. She could here people, men, rummaging in Klaus' room. Tidying up yesterdays tizzy fit no doubt. Downstairs she could here pots and pans clanging, someone cooking, and several people shuffling about rooms. The staff were all there, but was Klaus, and Elijah for that matter? A knock at the door broke her reverie. "Come in." The door opened and a small girl backed in, turning to reveal herself as Connie, carrying a tray with a cup of tea, orange juice and toast. "Morning miss, where would you like your breakfast?"

Embarrassed that she was still in bed when it appeared everyone else was up, she said "on the table please." She got up as Connie commenced opening the curtains and making the bed. Caroline went over to the opposite side of the bed and took down the wall of pillows, giggling internally as she remembered his face when she had constructed it. "No please miss! If Mr Mikaelson finds out you helped, he'll fire me!"

"Mr Mikaelson will do no such thing. Don't worry Connie, when it comes to Klaus, if you have any problem with him just come to me. I'll sort him out." She winked and Connie smiled gratefully. Once they had finished Caroline sat at the table and took a slice of toast. She motioned for Connie to sit down and after a minute of hesitation, she did. "I really shouldn't you know, I have other chores."

"Not anymore." said Caroline as she took the saucer from under the teacup and put her second piece of toast on it. Sliding it over to Connie she said,"Elijah has told me that you will be my personal maid. In other words, if I want to go shopping, you must come with me."

Connie took a bite of the toast. "That's really very kind miss, but I need the money that I get with this job."

"You will be getting the same pay, and if you accept the job then you will obviously need a dress allowance, Elijah would never permit you to shop wearing a maids uniform. That leaves your paycheck for whatever else you need. And less of the miss, my name is Caroline."

"Oh thank you mi- Caroline!"

"You wouldn't happen to know where Klaus went do you?"

"Not exactly. He took a phone call about half an hour before I brought you your breakfast and left immediately. He looked tense."

"Did Elijah go too?"

"Yes, but he returned a moment ago. He's on the third floor getting a room ready."

"Who for?"

"I don't know".

"Well, I will get dressed now, and then we can go shopping together." Connie left and Caroline went to the en suite. After showering, she pulled on skinny jeans and a lace cami. After styling her hair into a loose plait, she grabbed her bag and headed out. On her way past Klaus' room, she peeped in. The floor had been swept, the furniture was all pushed into the middle of the room, covered in white sheets as the five men stripped off the old wallpaper, ready for the new. She stepped in and went over to one of the men. "Hello, I'm Caroline." He replied in a gravelly voice,

"Morning miss, Sams the name. Can I help you?"

"Yes, I was just wondering if you have chosen the wallpaper to replace this one?" It was a bit random, but the OCD in her compelled her to make sure the room retained its old world charm.

"Not yet, I was going to send my son, Nathaniel over there, to the store, see what they have."

"No need, I will do it. Any excuse to design!"

"Right you are miss." Caroline left them to their task, jogging down the stairs and pulling on her biker boots. Connie was waiting for her at the door.

"Lets go!" Caroline opened the door to find none other than Katherine coming up the front steps.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"More to the point blondie, why are you? Oh no let me guess. Klaus? Ahh I see I've hit the nail on the head. Well, can't say i'm surprised, Marcel owes me $10." She pushed past Caroline and went into the den. She turned to Connie. "How does she know where she's going?"

"Miss Petrova? She spends most of her time here. She's a guest of MR Mikaelson, Elijah that is." As if he had been listening the whole time, Elijah descended the stairs. "Mr Mikaelson, Miss Petrova is in the den."

"Thank you Connie." He looked warily at Caroline, as if to say _please do not judge me._

"Hey, we both love a monster." Was all she said as she grabbed Connie's hand and pulled her out the door.

xxx

They headed straight for Bourbon street. It was just as lively as less night, but in a different way. There was people bustling with shopping bags, the coffee smell was back in the air, and the square was full of tarot readers just like the first day she arrived. She spotted Marie reading an elderly mans cards. Sensing her near, she looked up at Caroline. Caroline gave her a wave, and received a warm smile and nod in return. "So, where do you suggest we start?" she asked Connie. "Urm, I'm not sure, I only ever come out to get the groceries and such."

"OK, then I say we go in there, it seems popular." She pointed to a bar that was streaming with people cramming in to hear live music.

They walked in and managed to grab two bar stools. The barmaid headed over. She was blonde, late thirties. Her eyes were hooded, and deep creases fanned out from the corners, but they were bright and alert. "What can I get you girls?"

"Urm, two espressos please." As the barmaid left to fix them there drinks, Caroline looked at the singer. He was tall, and had dark skin. His torso was clearly toned and his arms were muscular. "That's Marcell. He's kind of like the uncrowned King of the quarter." Explained Connie. He seemed to have heard her and made his way over to the two of them. He sang a few lines, making the rest of the crowd cheer, before winking and making his way back to the stage. Once he had finished and the applause had died down, he made his way back towards them. "How is it I have not been introduced to two such beautiful ladies? He shook Connie's hand. "Connie" she said shyly.

"Charmed" he replied, then moved on to Caroline. His eyes seemed to really examine her. _He's a vampire._ She stiffened as he took her hand. "I'm Marcell."

"I know." Said Caroline, trying to maintain a sense of indifference.

"Hmm, blonde hair, killer figure and an attitude to match, you must be Caroline." Caroline started, shocked he knew who she was. He made her feel uncomfortable, and she wanted nothing more than to leave the bar. She realised he hadn't released her hand, "Well, it was nice meeting you, but we have things to do," she pulled her hand from his and got up, lacing her arm through Connie's as they left.

"Woah, what a creep. Well, what now?"

Caroline didn't answer, she was too lost in a haze of pain. For across the square, Klaus was walking briskly towards the mansion. Hanging on his arm, was Hayley.

"Connie, would you be ever so upset if we cut this little outing short, I suddenly don't feel so well."

"Of course not, are you OK? Do you need a doctor?"

"No, i'll be alright, I just need to get back and lie down." She was lying. She needed to get back and pack her bags. She needed to get on that plane like she should have before, and put this whole trip behind her.

xxx

They got back just after Klaus had. They bumped into each other in the entrance hall. Caroline looked at him, his bewildered eyes, switching to recognition when he realised what she must have seen. "Caroline please."

"Please what? After everything ewe have been through. After you nearly lost me to that were-slut less than twenty four hours ago, well you have lost me now." She began storming off when Klaus shouted, "She's gone into labour."

Caroline turned. "What?"

"Hayley, she's gone into labour. That's why you saw us together. She called this morning in pain, I went with Elijah to see if she was lying, when we found out it was true Elijah came back to make up a room for her. Its my child Caroline, that is the only reason I haven't ripped her apart yet."

"Klaus, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have just jumped to conclusions like that." She ran back to him and hugged him close.

"Do you know the sex yet?"

"No, and I don't care." Their little moment was cut short by a scream coming from upstairs as Katherine came down.

"You do not wanna go up there, jeesh."

"Who's with her?" Asked Caroline, not wanting to care, but not being able to stop herself.

"Elijah's in there but he doesn't have a clue what he's doing and we can't get in contact with the witch so she's on her own.

Caroline threw her bag down and ran to the stairs. "No she isn't."

* * *

**Weird, I didn't see the story going that way! I'd love to kow what you guys think though, please review! xE**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the latest update, hope you like it!**

* * *

Caroline raced up the flights of stairs to the third floor. She hadn't been up there and under the current circumstances, she had no time to explore. A scream prompted her into the first room she came across. She walked in to find Hayley, slouched on a large bed, panting and sweating heavily. Next to her was Elijah, looking completely out of his depth. She would have giggled at his expression in a less serious setting. "Elijah, could you please go and fetch Connie, send her up with fresh towels and a bowl of warm water. The can you go wherever it is you shop in this town and get a cot, any will do to begin with. We can fill it with a throw from one of the bedrooms. We will also need a baby grow or two, the rest we can get once we have the situation under control." Elijah left promptly, and Caroline went to the balcony, opening the doors to let the breeze in, but making sure the curtains were positioned for privacy. She went into the en suite and dampened a face cloth with cold water. When she walked back into the room, Hayley was obviously going through a contraction, she had slumped further down the bed and her face was screwed up. Caroline hurried over and picked her up, positioning her into a sitting position and using pillows to prop her back up. She then commenced patting her forehead with the cool cloth.

When the contraction ceased, Hayley looked at Caroline. "Why are you helping me, you hate me."

"I don't hate you. I did, but now I just feel sorry for you. I mean here you are, pregnant and alone. You have made some awful decisions, but the next few hours will be sufferance enough." Just then Connie entered the room, heavily laden with a large ceramic bowl, steaming with water, and a bundle of what looked like brand new white towels. Upon closer inspection, Caroline found that they were 100% Egyptian cotton. _Did he realize they are going to end up a bloody mess? _She took the bowl from Connie and placed it on the coffee table by the fireplace. "Could you take over with the cloth?" she asked Connie.

"Of course. I helped when my little brother was born, I know what to do." Caroline smiled at her gratefully and began laying cushions out on the coffee table. She draped a towel over them, this is where she would clean the little one.

xxx

Downstairs, Klaus, Katherine and Elijah were in the den. "Should we call the hospital or something? asked Klaus, uncharacteristically nervous.

"No, duh, the kid will be part werewolf, part vampire, part creepy. Do you really think calling humans will help?" answered Katherine, fixing herself a drink.

"Relax brother, Caroline is with her. She will see that no harm comes of the child." Klaus resumed pacing, waiting for the moment he would hold his heir in his arms.

xxx

Back upstairs, it had begun.

Hayley was screaming twice as loud as before and Connie was wincing, regretting the decision to give Hayley her hand to squeeze. Caroline meanwhile was at the business end, preparing to bring a miracle child into the world. "OK, Hayley? I can see the little one's head, I need you to push."

Another 30 minutes of pushing, panting and encouragement, a baby boy was born. Caroline took him straight over to the makeshift changing table and using the towels and water, began cleaning the crying youth. During her task, she heard Hayley's breathing hitch, and her heart beat accelerate. She looked over from swaddling the baby to find Hayley convulse. "Connie, take the baby into the room next door." She handed the boy to a speechless girl and called Klaus' name. He was there in a flash, Connie had barely left.

"What's going on?" He quickly evaluated the scene and went to Hayley. Elijah he whispered, and he had but finished his name when Elijah appeared. He took Hayley's wrist and checked her pulse. She was completely still at this point. Elijah laid her hand on the bed and shook his head. She was dead.

"How could she have died?" Caroline was bewildered.

"This was a special birth. Not you average human labor. Having the child must have been to much for her, her heart gave out." Elijah explained.

"So that little boy has been left motherless when he is barely 5 minutes old?"

Klaus looked at her. "A boy? I have a boy?"

"Yes" Caroline smiled. "You have a beautiful little boy, come with me." She took his hand and led him into the room next door where Connie was sat on the bed, gently rocking a bundle of cloth. "Klaus, this is your son." She went over to Connie and lifted the baby, placing him into Klaus' waiting arms. His face softened into a look of pure devotion. Caroline had never seen something so beautiful. She went over to him and he kissed her forehead. "What do you want to name him?"

"How do you like Eryk?"

"I think Eryk is perfect. Little Eryk."

Klaus walked over to the window and lifted his arms a little. "This is all going to be yours someday little prince." Eryk sniffled, sneezed, and then, startled by the sound, began crying. Klaus looked as bewildered as Caroline imagined most new dads looked when presented with a small, screaming child.

"Here, let me." She cradled Eryk and rocked gently, swaying as she went. Eryk's sobs instanly desist, and was replaced with a soft sniffle. He snuggled his head closer to Caroline and slipped into slumber.

While Caroline was lost in her moment with the newborn, Klaus watched his love. She glowed. Her entire face lit up, and her eyes sparkled brilliantly. She was a natural, cooing the young prince to sleep in a few minutes. He walked over to Caroline. "My queen and my prince." She looked up at him and they kissed, filled with the emotions the events had brought. "Caroline, Eryk is without a mother. Given the fact that we are together, and that you already have a natural affinity with the boy, why don't you assume the position?"

Caroline looked at him. "Really? You think I would be good enough?"

"Look at yourself love, you have just rocked him to sleep as though he were your own, and you have been doing this for months. I can think of no one better to look after my son."

"OK."

xxx

Once Klaus and Elijah had finished puzzling over how to build the crib, Caroline laid Eryk down and wrapped the throw off her bed around his tiny body. He had opened his bright green eyes an hour ago, taking in his parents faces. His eyes were not that of a child, for they did not simply look, they assessed. They were aware. Elijah said it was only to be expected, a child born of a hybrid. This only left Caroline and Klaus in suspense of the coming days.

Once she laid him down, she herself laid down. It was late and she was exhausted after the day she had had. Hayley's body had been removed, and Connie had returned home, knowing only of a boy born to a friend of the family. Klaus laid down next to Caroline and they lay staring at one another. Neither had wanted to be the one without baby Eryk, so they had decided that Klaus would share Caroline's bed. She cuddled up to him, resting her head on his chest, and fell asleep listening to his steady breathing.

Caroline awoke to the sound of Eryk crying. Klaus was already awake and on his way to the crib. "What's wrong with him?" He picked him up and rocked. Caroline swung out of bed when she fell back down again. She had fallen in shock, for a picture, as clear as if it was right infront of her, appeared in her head. A blood bag. "Klaus, did you see that?"

"See what?"

"I think Eryk just showed me a picture of a blood bag. In my head, it just appeared. Hang on..."she zipped out of the room and into the kitchen, retrieving a blood bag. He couldn't just drink from the bag, he was only a baby. She poured the contents into a baby bottle and zipped back upstairs. She sat on the bed and Klaus lay Eryk in her arms. Caroline put the bottle to his lips and they watched as he sucked greedily from the bottle. "Steady Eryk, don't choke,"Caroline fussed. Once he had drained the bottle, she burped him and lay him back in the crib, where he fell soundly asleep once again.

"That was strange" commented Klaus.

"Very" replied Caroline, staring at the sleeping infant. _What else are you capable of?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review xE**


End file.
